


Reunion

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, The Mindy Project
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Depression, Desperation, Ex Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Memories, Old Flames, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, college sweethearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: During a night out with the 'Getting Over It Gang,' Tom spots his old college sweetheart Molly at Sawdust Murphy's bar and they rekindle their former flame.
Relationships: Tom McDougall/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Requested anonymously
> 
> I will likely come back and add at least one more chapter to this. But for now I wanted to post what I have so far and maybe move onto other things. We'll see how I feel.

Thanking Danny as he handed him a fresh pint, Tom sighed, looking at the rest of the ‘Getting Over It Gang’ surrounding their table at Sawdust Murphy’s. The men gathering for a few rounds following their basketball game at the YMCA became a tradition Tom treasured, but for some reason this week he found himself a tad more morose than usual as the subject matter inevitably drifted to their exes.

Chuckling in sad camaraderie at Chris’ tale of woe, Tom took a sip of his drink before a flash of crimson caught the corner of his eye. “Holy shit…” Lowering his glass, Tom half stood, taking a step closer to the pool table and peering around the pillar to see if his suspicion was correct.  _ It couldn’t be… No way… _

“What?” Danny asked, following Tom’s line of sight to a curvaceous redhead bent over and angling a pool cue, face a mask of concentration as she sunk a ball into the corner pocket. “You know her?”

Tom nodded, agog as the cords of his neck worked in shock. “Yeah, I...that’s…” Blinking rapidly, Tom inhaled as though emerging from the depths of a pool which encased him in sorrowful silence for the last fifteen years. “That’s my ex. Molly.”

“Oh shit…” Sneering, Danny arched an eyebrow. “She break your heart, too?”

Lifting a broad shoulder, Tom couldn’t tear his eyes away from Molly as she rounded the billiards, laughing with a shorter blonde woman. “Well, I...we...yeah. But…” Tom shook his head, voice fading. “Not like that. We dated. In college. But then...she got into Stanford, so…” Licking his pink lips unconsciously as Molly displayed her ample cleavage while positioning for a shot in his direction, Tom nodded. “We decided not to do the whole long distance thing…”

“Ah, well I’m sure you’re better off.” Danny polished off his pilsner and shrugged. “One less she-demon, am I right boys?” 

The guys cheered and clinked their glasses together, but Tom barely heard the ruckus as he unearthed his wallet, tossing he-didn’t-know-how-many bills onto the table. “Yeah, I’ll...I’m just gonna go say hi…”

“Tom, what?” Already yards away, Danny stared after him indignantly. “What about ‘single and cool’?” 

Tom swatted a large hand vaguely in Danny’s direction before smoothing down the front of his white, blue, and yellow plaid shirt and reflexively checking his fly. Timidly tapping Molly’s shoulder from behind, Tom cleared his throat. “Um, Molly?”

Tom dipped down from his considerable height, wide palm aloft in a wave and sporting a crooked, nervous grin. “Yea--holy shit!” Pool cue clattering to the floor, Molly clapped her hands over her mouth and gasped. “Tom! Oh my--” Arms draping over his vast shoulders, Molly squealed and Tom giggled, grateful when they descended into a rocking, prolonged embrace. “Holy shit!” Molly pulled back, green eyes dazzled as she cupped Tom’s chiseled face. “I can’t believe it! I haven’t seen you since--”

“Graduation.” Lengthy fingers squeezing her forearms, Tom almost forgot about how beautiful Molly could be when she laughed. He liked the new wrinkles since they last spoke. “Fifteen years.”

“Fuck…” Reluctantly withdrawing, Molly touched her brow and swallowed. “Don’t remind me. Has it really been that long?”

Tom nodded, sea of his eyes awash with memories he spent more time swimming in lately than he would willingly admit. “Yup. So...how have you been?”

“Well…” Looking over her shoulder, Molly gestured to the other three hovering around the pool table. “I’m working at a clinic uptown. Private practice.” Molly rolled her eyes and spun a hand in the air. “I know, I know, pretentious, but…” Shrugging, Tom couldn’t help but mirror her blood red smile. “Even those in high society need their brains shrunk once in a while. How about you?” 

Molly playfully smacked his firm chest and Tom appreciated how she maintained physical contact, clocking the lack of a ring on her finger. “Oh yeah, same, oral surgery.” Shoving his big hands in the pockets of his khakis, Tom nodded humbly. “Small practice downtown. I like it. I’m not surprised you ended up becoming a psych like you always wanted.” Head tilted and smile boundless, Molly’s breath caught as she reminisced about how much that look from Tom’s earnest, loving face encouraged her through the hardest days of her undergraduate career. “So, when did you come back to New York?”

“Oh, just a couple of years ago.” Molly threaded an errant strand of scarlet behind her ear, wishing she would’ve gone home before hitting the bar to change into something more appealing. “Obviously constant excellent weather didn’t make for the most loyal clientele. I needed some good old fashioned New York cynicism if I was going to keep paying the bills.”

High pitched giggle breaching his rounded teeth, Tom’s left eye squinted and Molly exercised every modicum of restraint not to brush her fingers over the dark brow framing perhaps her favorite feature of his handsome face, recalling how she used to kiss the lid whenever Tom would needlessly complain about his ‘wonk eye.’ “Well, that’s good. We need a quality shrink around here. Definitely too many crazies running around. I should know…” Tom lifted a big hand, displaying one bandaged finger. “One of them bit me earlier.”

“Oh no!” Molly cackled, clutching her belly and folding over before tenderly examining the damaged digit. “Really? That’s awful.” Frowning at the masticated forefinger, Molly noticed a curious absence. “Hey, so...not to sound like a creeper or anything, but…” Emerald eyes landing on his, Tom realized they basically held hands at this point. “I thought I saw on Facebook that you got married? And...didn’t you have a baby recently?”

Lower lip stretching, Tom hissed in a breath, expressive brows popping. “Yeah, about that…” Tom nodded forlornly, scratching down the side of his cheek. “I did get married. And, well...she had a baby. But...it turned out to look a lot like her ex boyfriend, so…”

“Oh my goodness…” Covering her mouth, Molly shook her head in horror. “Tom, that’s...that’s awful, I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, well…” Tom’s lips settled into a flat line as he looked off into the distance with a defeated sigh. “We got divorced. She moved back to Serbia…but…” Inhaling a breath of resolve, Tom’s arms sprang out and flapped back to his side, replacing the goofy grin on his face. “Now I’m free to do whatever I want! So it’s great.”

Molly smiled sadly and bobbed her head, giving Tom’s elbow a consoling squeeze. “Yeah, that’s...that’s great.”

“How about you?” Glancing at the others accompanying her, Tom secretly hoped Molly came alone. “I thought I heard...from Dorwin…” Eyes narrowed as he tried to recall the words of their mutual friend, Tom nodded, pink lips parted in thought. “That you got engaged? Right?”

“Oh...yeah…” Countenance darkening, Molly exhaled audibly. “I did. She...she cheated on me, too.”

“She?” Tom arched a prominent brow.

Crossing her arms in challenge, Molly rested her weight on one voluptuous hip. “Surprised?”

Holding his palms aloft defensively, Tom’s lower lip protruded and he shook his head. “No...well…” Smirk blossoming, Tom allowed his gaze to linger over Molly’s enchanting finger. “Maybe a little. I’m sorry she did that, though. It’s shitty, isn’t it? When someone treats you like--”

“You’re disposable.”

Finishing his sentence just like the old days, Tom nodded solemnly. “Yeah. Exactly.” A beat of silence stretched before Tom shuffled forward a little, voice cracking in his desperation. “So, um...now though? You’re not...you’re not with anyone?”

“Nope…” Biting the inside of her cheek, Molly apprehensively looked up at Tom through her lashes. “You?”

“Free and clear.” Folding his lips under, Tom’s fingers rattled on his thick thigh, summoning courage through flared nostrils. “So, um…” Canopy of his shoulders encasing her and Adam’s apple bobbing with need, Tom tilted into Molly and she drowned in his delicious scent, inches from coming to her toes to steal a kiss. “Would you wanna hang out? Maybe?”

Unsure if Tom intended to ask her with precisely the same words he used all those years ago to usher her back to his dorm room, Molly beamed, blush flooding her pale face. “Yeah, yeah, sure. I’d like that.”

“Tonight?” Tom knew he probably sounded overeager, but seeing Molly after ages apart was like discovering a rare coin hidden at the bottom of the junk drawer of his life, and he wasn’t willing to wait another minute in squandering her immeasurable value. “If, um...we could go to my place. If you want…”

“Uh, Gordon?” One of Molly’s colleagues cast her a quizzical glance and motioned to the table. “You ever gonna take your shot, or do I need to start charging you for a couple’s session here?”

“Ugh, hang on…” Molly patted Tom’s arm before pointing. “Okay, eight ball, side pocket.”

Examining the billiard placement, her coworker scoffed. “Gordon, no fucking way, that’s impossible, you’re never gonna be able to--”

Purposely scratching the cue ball, Molly stood up with a broad smile. “Yup. Congrats, Miles.” Molly replaced her pool cue before returning to Tom’s side and waving goodbye to her friends. “See you all on Monday.”

As they exited Sawdust Murphy’s, Tom thought he heard Danny’s aggravated voice call out, ‘Traitor!’ but he couldn’t be bothered, Molly grinning up at him as she looped an arm around his plush middle and he fished his phone out of his pocket. 

“So, um, I’ll just call a Lyft then, unless...did you drive?”

Molly molded to Tom’s warmth, indulging in a rub of his little belly. “Nope. That sounds good.”

“Okay…” Barely paying attention to what his thumb did on the screen and lucky he didn’t ask a car to take them to New Jersey, Tom relished how tucking Molly under his strong arm felt so  _ right _ , as if she were carved to perfectly notch within that eras-bereft space. Tip of his artfully carved nose rooting around in the perfumed garden of her scarlet tresses, Tom shut his eyes, inhaling a bouquet of citrus and floral solace as they cautiously embraced on the sidewalk. 

“I’m really glad I ran into you tonight.” Tom murmured into her hair, words buzzing through his built chest into the intimate bubble between them as Molly ticked her face up. 

Nuzzling with breath held, Molly’s fingers clung to the edges of his slate gray jacket, Tom’s sharp jaw slicing past her cheek. “Me too…” 

Huge hands gliding down to her hips at the same time hers combed into his chestnut locks, Tom and Molly stopped to consider one another in the bustling moonlight. A touch of lips. Soft. Light. Familiar, and yet laced with novel excitement.

Another. Lingering. Hummed holding and a dollop of tongue, replaced by irrepressible smiles. 

Tom swept in again when a beep warned them the car arrived. “Come on…” Opening the door for her, Molly crawled inside, chuckling to herself as she thought back on all the times they were relegated to screwing in the back of Tom’s minuscule Corolla Hatchback when their roommates hung about, limbs wedged and movements restricted, but able to achieve their goal nonetheless. “Alright.” Tom slid into the considerably more spacious Kia, grinning when Molly snuggled close.

Mentally calculating the number of blocks remaining until they arrived at his building, Tom suppressed the desire to kiss Molly, to feel her up. But he did delicately raise the hem of her shirt, fingertips tickling over the barest strip of ivory. Needing in the smallest of ways to caress her skin.

Tom’s pulse thrummed into her ear, the rise and fall of his solid chest both lulling and invigorating as Molly played with the buttons of his plaid shirt, skipping down to amuse herself over the impressive khaki-clad surface of his shapely thigh. Giggling, Tom shook his head, massaging up her wayward arm and planting a kiss to Molly’s crimson mane. He couldn’t believe after less than an hour together, the steps of their age-old dance came with effortless rhythm.

Rolling to a stop in front of his place, Tom thanked the driver and offered to help Molly to the curb. Keys jingling, Molly pressed herself to Tom’s broad back as he unlocked the door, hooking under his arms and over his shoulders, his pale skin electrified by her lips skidding over the nape of his neck. “Mmm…”

Tom successfully entered, Molly trailing behind. One might think they would scamper to the elevator, tearing hands and mashed mouths. But their actions were somehow both rushed and purposeful. Clamping around her waist and swaying Molly from side to side, Tom kissed her cheek, her forehead, her nose, as they waited for the ding. Molly’s fingers plucked, dipped, tugged, inserting themselves into the tiny gaps of his shirt, more fluffy dark hair donning Tom’s wan flesh than before. The almost black curlicues tantalized her and Molly popped open one, two, three of Tom’s buttons by the time they whooshed to a stop at his floor.

Foreheads balanced together, Tom moseyed backwards as his large hands snaked up her spine, teasing Milly’s bra clasp until she chuckled against his supple lips. “For a surgeon, you never could work a bra.”

“Oh is that right?” Tom tried to stick his key in the lock without looking, and failed miserably, scraping the paint from his door as the evening sky of his eyes twinkled down at Molly.

“Mmhmm…” Taking Tom’s wrist, Molly guided, until together, they opened the door. “But I never minded giving you a hand.”

“Good.” Tom snagged one of Molly’s belt loops and hauled her across the threshold, thick fingers wading into the red sea of her hair. “So…” Voice soft, Tom’s cock twitched in anticipation and he heard Molly’s breach catch, saw her breasts swell. “You hungry? Thirsty? Anything?”

Molly shook her head, freeing Tom’s expansive shoulders from the jacket and undoing the rest of his shirt. “Nope…”

“Mmm…” Scooping her hair free of her collar, Tom’s fingertips pranced down Molly’s swan-like neck, a strangely thoughtful expression washing over his chiseled visage. “Hey Mol…” Heart clenching at his flinty voice intoning her nickname, Molly perked up as Tom dipped into the hollow of her throat, sapphire eyes downcast. “Is it weird if I...if I say I…” Tom swallowed, afraid to hope as he studied Molly’s long lost face. “Missed you?”

“No.” Molly responded simply, exposing his firm chest and soaking in every intoxicating inch of Tom’s pale, fuzzy flesh. “I missed you, too.”

Grabbing the hem of her blouse, in the second before Tom peeled it overhead, the inner corners of his prominent eyebrows knit, almost pained as a static whisper issued through tight pink lips. “Really?”

Nodding, Molly reached back and removed her bra before taking Tom’s waistband. “Yeah.” Molly unzipped his fly and hesitated, looking to the floor as she moved closer. “I, um...I actually thought about you...a lot. When I first moved back, but…” Shrugging with her fingertips sneaking into his boxers, Molly sighed. “I figured, since you were married and all, looking you up would just be…”

“Yeah…” Tom bobbed his head, slowly undoing her slacks as he nudged in to kiss Molly’s neck. “I’m just...glad I found you again.”

“Me too…” Closing around the curve of Tom’s stiffening erection, Molly sighed in relief. “Fuck, me too.”

Fusing their lips together, Tom’s sizable hand crept into Molly’s panties and he groaned with delight at the collecting dew of her pussy as he thrust into her warm fist. “Oh fuck...Molly, yes…” Tom retracted, hooking under her thighs and hoisting Molly into his powerful arms. Jumping up, Molly wrapped her legs around his narrow hips, licking into Tom’s mouth as he carried her backwards to the bedroom, slipping on his discarded jacket and nearly toppling before righting them both with a mutual laugh.

Flipping on the light, Tom deposited Molly on the bed with a grunt, struck by the dichotomies of their union as he shrugged off her pants and underwear. Yes, Molly’s body lay naked as she did hundreds, hell, perhaps a thousand times before. Maybe a few extra pounds added over the years, but he didn’t care. In fact, Tom rather liked her rounded edges. A couple of lines of gray winking among the scarlet in her hair. New ridges around her smiling eyes. Tom knew he possessed all of these signs of time as well, and probably more. 

And though they joined on mattresses, floors, carseats, and one particularly memorable occasion in the back of a lecture hall, Molly exceptionally frisky and both saying fuck it to caution, never before could they lay in a home of their own, without worrying someone might interrupt, as long as they want, as loud as they want. The knowledge that this would be the first time he and Molly could truly be themselves together, luxurious and languorous, titillated Tom to no end.

“Fuck Molly, I…” Trembling a little at the prospect as he kicked out of his khakis and boxers, Tom kneaded his way up Molly’s creamy thighs and kissed her belly. “I want you so fucking badly.”

Snatching his square chin with a smile, Molly arched an auburn eyebrow, green eyes a glittering dare. “Then come take me, McD.”

Tom giggled, climbing atop Molly and gyrating down into the delectable heat between her thighs. “I almost forgot you used to call me that.”

Opening her legs wider, Molly’s fingers threaded through the dark silken strands of Tom’s hair as he ground his massive cock between the slick lips of her pussy. “Mmm...how could I forget?” Undulating her hips skyward, Molly gasped when the wide head skipped adroitly over her clit. “Always enjoyed saying ‘I deserve a break today’.” 

Tom chuckled as Molly’s nipple hardened beneath his thumb and his lips traipsed into the crook of her neck “If I remember right, somedays you thought you deserved three or four breaks…”

“Oh, and whose fault was that?” Molly laughed, nipping at his joined earlobe as the circuit of their bodies quickened and a breathy huff interrupted her speech. “Because of you I almost failed Group Process.”

Scoffing, Tom’s large hand wriggled between them until he located the treasure of her swelling clit, fingers tracing with utmost delicacy. “Hey now, I can’t be blamed because you were lovin’ it and couldn’t be bothered to get up for your eight a.m. class.”

Mirth descending into moans, Molly’s nails traversed the peaks of Tom’s shoulders as his light stubble grazed her cheek. “Oh fuck...Tom... _ yes!” _ Rutting into his touch, Molly throbbed internally as Tom’s considerable erection prodded her hip, smoke evaporating from her voice to reveal a glassy surface of vulnerability. “ _ Tom! Fuck me! Please!” _

Tom took a breast in each of his big hands, squeezing extravagantly as he shook his head between and reveled in their plush exterior. “Not yet…” Sucking a nipple into his pink lips, the grit of his square chin scrubbing over her tender flesh only served to drench Molly’s pussy even more as Tom descended. “I need to make you cum first, Mol.”

“Oh fuck...yes...okay…” Though perhaps the majority of Molly’s inklings about Tom over the past few years surrounded his gargantuan manhood and his adept use of this particular attribute, as his crisp jaw parked between her legs she vividly recalled his deftly talented tongue. Which garnered not one, not two, but three noise complaints to their RA because, try as she might, Molly could never contain her screams.

And now, as Tom expertly lapped, azure eyes penetrating her with the same intensity of his lengthy fingers as he curled the tips into her welcoming g-spot, Molly didn’t have to, spine arching as she cried out his name. “ _ Oh Tom! Fuck! Yes! Right there!”  _

A flavor which came to him in dreams adorned Tom’s slathering tongue as he burrowed forward with a lewd groan, mouthing years-worth or words unsaid into her sensitive flesh. Regrets, hopes, wishes, as Molly’s body began enclosing from all directions. Moist pussy clenching around his fiddling fingers, pillowy thighs framing his face, rapacious hands ripping at his scalp which, though Molly spotted the absence of brunette hair beneath her grip compared to their origins, she thought a bald Tom could be quite sexy, in time. 

“ _ Tom! Yes! Fuck! Please! Keep going! _ ” Screeches high and pelvis hectic, Molly’s heels dug into Tom’s wide back and her eyes rolled when he secured his supple lips around her engorged clit and ruthlessly sucked. “ _ Fuck! Tom!” _

Of all the images which warmed Tom’s grieving bones these last months, this one helped above all. Calling to Tom’s shattered spirit, the memory of Molly crumbling beneath his touch nurtured beyond measure. A time when Tom felt powerful. Competent. Wanted. Loved. Though eons gone and, until now, he thought, hopeless to reclaim, the recounting proved enough.

Enough to keep Tom from calling up an old flame when he knew they would only end up burning one another. Enough to prevent him picking up a bottle of bourbon one too many times when surgery demanded a clear head the following morning. Even, though Tom didn’t think he could ever place this burden before Molly, enough for him to cross the street early on his walk home, head down and jaw cemented as he avoided the cruel jest of the guns in the pawn shop window.

But Tom never truly believed he would be here again, with Molly quaking above, shrieks ricocheting off the walls of his bedroom as she dripped a spot of pride onto his sheets. For her to be real, and not a figment, a phantom, no longer a creature of comfort from his own beseeching brain, but a materialized woman of flesh and blood and lust, proved overwhelming.

And so Tom shielded his glassy gaze between her legs, Molly unaware the stammer of his moans couldn’t be attributed to euphoria as she thrashed under his ministrations. For what did another drop or two of moisture from his unbelievably beholden blue eyes matter amongst the deluge of her desire?

Tom took advantage of Molly’s hazy fatigue, subtly swiping a wrist through the tears before he cleared the rest of his face and crawled to the top of the mattress. “Hey.” Picking away one sweaty strand of red from her forehead, and then another, Tom decided he liked how the rest of them looked, leaving Molly disheveled as he kissed her panting lips. “How are you doing?”

Smile wavering in her exhaustion, Molly nodded and petted over Tom’s brown tresses before touching a kiss to the tip of his patrician nose. “I’m great. Thank you. How are you?”

A shadow of something she couldn’t quite define haunted Tom’s beauty for half a second before breaking into a warm grin, large hand expanding over her belly adoringly. “Me too. Great. Just...great, Mol.”

Shifting onto her side to face him, Molly skipped through the smattering of Tom’s dark chest hair, looking thoughtfully across the pillow in silence. Tom outlined the riveting curve of her body with languid fingers, immediacy of their need forgotten as his stormy blue eyes clouded with wonder. About lovemakings past. Tonight. Perchance opportunities to come. Pondering. Wishing.

“Tom…” Voice gentle and fingers moreso, Molly traced his elegant features, painting over Tom’s expressive brow, his sharp cheekbone, his sturdy jaw. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Okay.” Tom twirled an especially maroon lock of hair between three fingers before cupping Molly’s face. “I...I think I have some condoms.” Craning back, Tom moved toward the bedside stand. “Fuck...I hope they’re not expired…”

Molly touched his carved forearm. “It’s okay. I’m on the pill.” Shrugging, the corner of her mouth lifted. “We don’t...have to. If you’re cool with that.”

“Alright.” Nodding, Tom scooted closer and looped one of Molly’s legs over his waist. Though the multitude of scenarios his mind wove mostly contained Tom atop Molly, ravaging her as he did countless times before, now he wanted nothing more than to lie here, face to face, side by side, and enter her in peaceable quiet. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Molly didn’t know why she whispered, but it felt like the only option as she shifted near, the tip of Tom’s cock pushing to her entrance as he took himself in hand. “That’s good.”

Tom locked into Molly with cobalt eyes which since their tragic split, drank of heartache, of loss, of rejection, spitting up a bile of bitterness to a world which cared not for his commonplace plight. And yet Molly’s viridescent gaze tasted the same poison and survived, placing her lips to his, their flavor possessing not vitriol, but acceptance; freedom. “I’m ready.”

Tom thrust forward into the restrictive wet, mouth dropped and eyes clenched as his big hand clapped over the small of Molly’s back with a stuttered groan. “Oh...oh fuck…”

Forgetting exactly how his excessive stretch felt, a single, pure note of awe jumped out of Molly as Tom sheathed to the hilt, upper body jerking erratically and blinking until her muscles relaxed around his girth. “ _ Fuck!  _ Fuck...Tom…”

Redoubling her thigh over his hip, Tom waited for the leaves of Molly’s eyes to stop fluttering in the winds of rapture. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Tom’s knee notched between her own. Molly scooped a hand under his arm, closing the gap to his broad frame as she hooked over his shoulder, words private and bodies shared. “I’m good. I’m here with you…” 

Pulsing within her tight depths, Tom held Molly firm with his arm between, a single finger thrumming her clit with every roll of his hips. “Yeah...Mol…” Tom nodded urgently, nuzzling forward until her mouth came along for the ride, tongue patient but speech voracious. “So good. I’m so fucking happy you’re here, Mol.”

“Me too…” One leg outstretched, the other pistoned with increasing rapidity, driving herself onto Tom’s thick cock as he propelled forward, slamming and bouncing and crashing. But never breaking, despite their irreversibly fractured beings. “ _ Fuck! Tom! Fuck me! Don’t stop!” _

“ _ Yes! Yes! Mol!” _ Combining breath with mouths open and lips aligned, Tom’s finger raced as he pummeled Molly’s cinching pussy. “ _ Fuck! Mol, yes! Cum! I need you to cum! Cum on my cock! Please, Mol! Please! I need it! Fuck, Mol! Cum, baby! Cum! Cum!” _

Tom’s beggarly wailing cracked open her heart and left Molly bleeding as she frantically bore forward, placing a hand on either side of his distorting face. “ _ Yes! Fuck, Tom! I’m cumming! Fuck! You make me cum so good! Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Tom! Yes!” _

Squeezing a whimper out of his pleading soul, Tom’s powerful arms slithered around Molly and he rolled her onto her back. Face concealed in the curve of her neck, Tom clung almost too tight, humping a frenzy. “ _ Oh Mol! Oh fuck! Yes! You feel so good! Fuck! Mol! Fuck! Yes!”  _

A large hand cradled her head, lips sloppy as Tom hopelessly crammed himself deeper, warmer, moans morphing to sobs and voice splintering. “ _ Oh Molly! Molly, yes! Thank you! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Molly! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!”  _

In shaking tension Tom stopped, breath held and rounded teeth bared. Choppy whine shooting out, Tom’s pelvis hopped, warm cum flooding Molly as his left eye twitched and his crisp jaw hung in stunned splendor.

Tom flopped on top of Molly, seeking oxygen and raising a blind hand toward her face. “Mol… Mmm…”

Crossing her ankles behind, Molly rocked them back and forth in satisfied joy, kissing Tom’s cheek and coming away salty. “Mmm...I missed this…”

“Fuck…” Tom licked his lips, blip of his tongue hanging out in exhaustion as he bobbed his head, purring at the residual throbs of Molly’s soaked pussy. “Me too.” 

Shifting so as not to crush Molly, she mewled in protest when he tried to extricate himself and Tom flashed back to awkward positions on their tiny dorm bunks as she insisted on sleeping while his cock softened within. “Okay, Mol.” With a jovial pat of her ass, Tom grunted as he covered them in the sheet and reached to turn off the light.

Legs parted over his waist and face full of scarlet hair, moonlight decorated the blankets as Tom hugged Molly near and murmured into the darkness, knowing, for once, a voice would answer back. “Goodnight, Mol.”

“Night, Tom.” With an adoring squeeze of his love handles, Molly snuggled into Tom, using his built chest as a pillow. Neither noticed when the other drifted, but both Tom and Molly slumbered secure in the knowledge that when they woke, they would no longer be alone

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
